


Can Hardly Wait

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [21]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott had been waiting to do this all day long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Hardly Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This almost turned into a group sex session fic between the five of them. Almost. But I decided I'll leave that for another time 

"Hurry up, you guys, the game is about to come on!" Eric shouts as the five of them hurry through the hotel lobby - squeezing themselves into the tiny elevator. Before the doors can close, Jared slides out shouting that he doesn't trust elevators and he's taking the stairs.

"It's probably faster for him anyways - those long legs of his," Matt adds as they ride up - up to floor six and then the doors slide open, Eric running through them first; Beau right behind him. Reaching room 678, Eric slides the key card through the reader, the light turning green and allowing them inside. 

Three king sized beds take up most of the room, several large paintings decorate the walls, and the carpet underneath their feet looks oddly clean considering the fact that it's white. There's even Christmas lights hanging on the top edges of the walls, but it doesn't feel like Christmas time in Brazil - it's hot as can be. Not that it matters to anyone there - and it doesn't really matter to Elliott, either. He's been in Brazil for Christmas before, back when he was a kid, so it's nothing new to him. A flat screen TV hangs on the wall directly opposite the beds and Eric grabs the remote, immediately turning on the channel for the football game that they want to watch so badly.

Jared clamors into the room soon after they switch it on, huffing and puffing after running up the six flights of stairs.

"Did - I - miss - anything?" he asks breathlessly, as he throws himself onto the nearest bed, sinking down into its white fluffiness. 

"Just turned it on," Matt replies, staring at the screen as he sits down on the end of the bed Jared has just laid on - taking his sneakers off. Beau makes himself comfortable on the bed in the center, propping several pillows up behind himself and then lying down. Eric chooses, it seems, to take the last free bed, climbing on top of it and sitting cross legged, phone in his hands. 

Elliott has other plans than watching the game, though. He bites his lip as he crawls onto the bed Beau is on, getting in between his legs and looking at him with lustful eyes. Even with his hands on his thighs, it takes Beau a moment to switch his attention from the TV to Elliott. Once he does, he doesn't take it off him though. Elliott smirks, right hand ghosting over his crotch, teasing him for what was about to come. He's been wanting to do this all day long, never getting a chance because of having to play their show and with the way Asking Alexandria hangs around them - he wasn't even able to talk dirty to him, with the way Denis and Ben clung onto the five of them like super glue.

Now he's allowed to do whatever he wants - the whole band knows about him and Beau and doesn't care. Whether or not they're going to care when he actually starts sucking his dick in the same room as them he doesn't know - but he's definitely excited to find out. He's been wondering about Jared's sexuality for a while, and it's going to be interesting knowing his reaction to this.

They're all currently busy shouting at the screen, so he won't know how any of them are going to react until the first set of commercials come on. He gets right to it, though, unbuttoning Beau's shorts and tugging them down and off. He pulls the waistband of his boxers down with his teeth, Beau's gazing intently at him now, tight chest heaving at uneven intervals. He's not fully erect yet; and Elliott takes it upon himself to get him there - licking up from the bottom of the shaft up to the tip, closing his eyes as he does it. Tongue dragging slowly along the underside - he can feel as he gets harder with every second that passes…

"Fuck," Beau moans aloud - and it sounds as if he didn't even mean to say it, that it has just slipped out, not that it matters. Elliott hears the game go to commercial and his heart starts racing even faster as he licks on his cock, waiting to hear any hint of what his friends' reactions are going to be. 

"Jesus Christ, Elliott," Matt says - being the first out of the three to make any sort of verbal reaction. Elliott smirks, wrapping his lips around the head now, taking him in slowly. He goes down, back up, swirling his tongue around the tip and leading it back down his shaft - kissing his inner thigh afterwards and doing it again… He's fully erect now, pre-cum leaking out and Elliott gratefully licking it up - loving the fact he could get him so hard so quickly. He's good at it and he knows it - especially with the way Beau's gasping for air now after only minutes of his mouth on him…

"Merry Christmas to me, I've been wanting to see this for ages," Eric says, shocking Elliott - he definitely hadn't expected him to be the one that wanted to see him do it, let alone be the first to openly admit to it. 

"He's so good at it, fucking hell," Beau gasps in reply, hands going to Elliott's hair and fingers intertwining with the dirty blond strands. "Show them how you deep you can take me down…"

He does, gagging himself on his length, loving the fact that he's got his friends watching him. He can see Eric from the corner of his eye - he's not even facing the TV anymore. He's quite sure Matt's looking, too - Jared being the only one he doesn't know how he's reacting yet. He comes off his dick to take a break from deep throating, throwing a quick glance to the bed to his left and seeing that Jared and Matt are both watching attentively. He smirks before doing it again - pushing his gag reflexes to their limit with him, then giving himself a break - kissing along his thighs, licking on the shaft…

The game is back on, but no one is watching now. Eric's nearly falling off his bed trying to watch, it's almost as if he's having to hold himself back from going over and getting some himself…

"Come here," Beau says, apparently unable to wait any longer and pushing him back down harshly. He does as he's told, hands on Beau's hip bones as he does it, deep throating him and loving the moaning sounds he's making underneath him. He hardly notices when he tells him he's close, but realizes what he's said soon enough to come off a bit, taking his cum into his mouth and keeping his lips wrapped around his cock until he's done. He smiles, kissing his chest and then pulling his boxers back up for him, feeling completely satisfied with himself now that he's gotten him off. He situates himself beside him now, leaning back onto the pillows and turning his attention to the game.

"So, I'm just supposed to act like I didn't just see that?" Matt asks, causing them all to laugh. "No, seriously, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Watch the game, I guess," Elliott muses, smirking in his direction. He wouldn't mind sucking Matt's dick right now, either, but he figures that it will be better if he makes him wait for it - teasing him with glimpses of what he can do, and then maybe they could be alone together one night. Then he could really make him cum good…

"Shit, I don't know if I can watch the game now," Eric huffs, throwing himself back into a lying position on his bed - Elliott noticing his obvious hard on through his boxers. He'd like to come take care of it for him, but he's going to save it for later - doing the same to him as he's planning to do with Matt… It's the same thing he did with Beau and it's seems to have worked out wonderfully.

"I'm going to be in the shower," Jared says, disappearing into the bathroom. 

"Ah, life is good when you've got a boyfriend like this," Beau says happily, throwing an arm around his shoulders and settling close to him. "You can do whatever with them, just as long as you stay mine," he adds in a whisper to him a moment later. "I wouldn't mind watching sometime, either…"

"I'm not doing anything with them tonight, watching them be so frustrated is too amusing," he laughs, Beau grinning wide as he looks over at Eric - whom is currently pouting as he watches the game.

"Jared, I'm next in the shower!" he calls, and Beau laughs when he does.

"Fuck you guys, I'm getting off in here," Matt says, and Elliott looks over and watches as he takes his cock out, wrapping a hand around it and jerking off quickly. It takes all he has not to crawl over onto the bed and help him out - he wants so badly to suck him off, too, but he knows it will be so much better if he makes him wait, even if it's just until Christmas. Matt finishes quickly, moaning underneath his breath, and causing Elliott to seriously regret not coming over and being the one to make him that noise…

"Your turn," Jared says, padding into the room wearing only his boxers and a towel around his shoulders, stopping short when he sees Matt lying on the bed, recovering from his orgasm. Elliott's finding it harder and harder to make himself wait, seeing Jared's chest and the outline of his cock through his boxers.

He does wait, though, and makes plans on Christmas day to give it to them so good - he can hardly wait himself.


End file.
